The Running Cat
by Agent BM
Summary: Gumball is framed for a crime he didn't commit and is forced to compete in a deadly game show for his life. will he survive, or be killed by the stalkers. May change to M later depending on language. this is a parody of the movie 'The Running Man'
1. resisting orders

**The running cat**

**I don't own TAWOG**

**This is a parody of an awesome movie I've just seen and loved, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Ch. 1**

**By the year 2025, the American economy has collapsed. Food, natural resources, and gas are in short supply. A police state, divided into paramilitary zones, rules with an iron fist. TV is ruled by the state and the popular game show 'The running man' has become the most popular TV show in history. All art, music, and communications are censored. No dissent is tolerated and yet a small resistance movement has managed to survive underground. When High-tech gladiators are not enough to suppress the people's yearning for freedom….more direct methods become necessary**

(many years in the future)

Gumball Watterson is 45 years old and is a helicopter pilot in the military. He and his men are on a mission to Bakersfield to control a food riot

"Food riot in progress over Bakersfield. 1500 civilians, none are armed" said Gumball

"Proceed with plan alpha Watterson, cut down everything that moves" said Command

"Negative command, I said they're not armed, they only want food for god's sake. Half of those people are women and children" said Gumball

"Proceed with plan alpha Watterson, that is an order"

"Negative, returning to base" said Gumball

"Tobias are you there?"

"Yes command" said Tobias

"Detain Gumball and take command of the unit. Proceed with plan Alpha" said Command

Tobias took out a gun and Gumball punched him

"What the fuck are you doing Gumball?" asked Joe

Gumball knocked out joe and kicked his friend Rob towards the control panel. The helicopter started to tilt and Gumball was dangling over the edge

"He said Detain him not drop him" said Joe as he maneuvered the chopper

Tobias and Rob brought Gumball back into the chopper

"I'll see you in hell" said Tobias before knocking out gumball with his rifle

**Sorry if the chapter was short, but the story is just beginning I'll tell you that. Please stay tuned for more of the running cat**


	2. prison break

Ch. 2

(18 months later)

Gumball Watterson is currently in prison for the crime his crew committed, killing over 100 men, women, and children during the food riot. The event is now known as the Bakersfield massacre, and Gumball's new nickname has become the butcher of Bakersfield.

In prison he's become friends with Darwin Smith, arrested for a failed uprising in L.A., and Anais Johnson, arrested for computer hacking. Both are members of a resistance and are planning an escape with all the prisoners. Anais was able to get a quick look at the code that kept the barriers on before a guard saw her

"What are you looking at Trix Rabbit, get your ass out of here" said the guard

Anais signaled Darwin and Gumball that she was ready. Gumball punched Darwin and Darwin punched him back. All the prisoners began to fight. The guards began to shoot the prisoners, but the prisoners overpowered them. Gumball and Darwin grabbed guns from 2 guards and began shooting while Anais tried to turn off the barriers that kept the prisoners in prison.

"What's the hold up?" asked Gumball

"It must be the walls, the code's not working" said Anais as she kept punching in the code into a laptop

"Let's get out of here" said Darwin

The 3 went outside and Anais typed the code again, the barriers were disarmed

"The barriers are down, I'm out of here" shouted a dog

"Robert don't, the code's not set yet" shouted Darwin

"His security collar's gonna blow, he's not gonna make it" said Gumball

Robert ran past the barriers just in time for them to come back on. His prisoner collar turned on and blew off his head. Gumball shot the guard from the other end of the barriers and Anais successfully turned off the barriers. The 3 ran out with the other prisoners and headed for L.A.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais made it to L.A where they would meet some friends. They found them and they started to get their collars off. All over the city TV's were showing news reports and game show commercials to try to keep the public from uprising. An ad for the running man came up on one of the screens

"What's the Number 1 television show?"

"The running man"

"YES, that's right folks; I'm Gaylord Robinson, the host of the running man. Where I invite you all to this weekend's show" said Mr. Robinson

"That's right; TV's the running man, where convicted criminals have a chance for freedom by running 400 square blocks of rubble while evading our professional killers, the stalkers. Purchase your tickets at ICS headquarters to see TV's number 1 game show, The Running man"

"Screw that show" said Gumball

"Hey, why is he here?" asked Teri angrily

"He helped us escape" said Darwin

"People like him made this awful police state. He's the butcher of Bakersfield" said Leslie angrily "I think he's seen too much"

"Really? Because all I've seen are people who think they can change the world by showing game shows that keep us from having freedom" said Gumball

"Thanks for helping us out of prison Gumball, you're welcome to join our resistance if you want" said Anais

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. I'm meeting my brother tomorrow, he'll give me everything I need to get out of the city" said Gumball

(The next morning)

"It's not too late to join us gumball" said Darwin

"Thanks but no. Now Anais, try to stop hacking into computer companies for supplies. And Darwin, stop trying to teach the constitution to the street punks" said Gumball as he got on a truck

"We'll try our best" said Darwin

(ICS headquarters)

A red limo was driving up to ICS TV headquarters where a bunch of people were waiting outside

"There he is, it's Gaylord Robinson" said one of the civilians

The crowd cheered as Robinson exited his Limo and entered the building with a big smile on his face. When he got inside it turned into an angry face

"Okay Lisa, do you have this week's ratings or am I going to have to guess?" asked Robinson

"They're the same as last week sir" said Lisa

A janitor almost tripped Robinson as he entered an elevator

"I'm so sorry sir" said the janitor nervously

"Don't worry about it, hey what's your name?"

"Dave" said the Janitor

"Well Dave, keep up the good work" said Robinson as the elevator doors closed "Remind me later to fire his sorry ass"

"Yes sir" said Lisa


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Gumball arrived at his brothers apartment and knocked, no one answered. He typed in the security code and entered. Everything in the house didn't look like stuff his brother would own, like work out stuff and a keyboard

"Edward? Are you home?" asked Gumball, but he got no answer

(ICS)

"How about baby face Marcos?" asked Lisa

"Are you kidding, NEXT" said Robinson angrily

Mr. Robinson was looking for a new convict for his show

"How about Simon Parker, he killed his mother and law and wife at a pta dinner party with a steak knife" said a tiger

"That's what I'm looking for in a criminal, but there's one flaw. The guy weighs 120 pounds he won't last a minute in the field" said Robinson

"How about those guys who made the suicide pills and robbed a bank?" asked a Robin

"Did they commit suicide?" asked Robinson

"Obviously not sir" said the robin

"Then they're useless" said Robinson

"Well you've got to pick someone" said the tiger

Robinson was watching the footage from the prison break and was impressed by Gumball

"Who is that cat?" asked Robinson

"Sir that's Gumball Watterson" said the robin

"The butcher of Bakersfield. That's the guy I want on my show, get me that cat" said Robinson

"Can't have him" said Lisa

"Why not?" asked Robinson angrily

"You know the rules sir, we can't get military prisoners" said Lisa

"You guys better get me that cat for this Saturday's show, OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED" shouted Robinson angrily

(Edward's Apartment)

A Peanut girl with antlers walked into the apartment carrying shopping bags. Her name was Penny Fitzgerald

"Lights on. Kitchen, coffee and toast. TV, ICS channel 1, it's time for my workout show" said Penny as she put a mat on her living room floor

A muscular man appeared on the TV

"Are you ready for pain? Are you ready for suffering? If the answer to any of these questions is yes, then you're ready for captain Freedom's workout" said the strong man

"That's right; America's own, Captain Freedom, 10 time running man stalker champion is here to get you into shape"

"We're going to start with some sit ups" said Freedom

Penny got on the mat and started doing sit ups

"We interrupt Captain Freedom's workout for this urgent message. Yesterday, 45 year old Gumball Watterson escaped from prison. Over 18 months ago he went berserk and killed over a hundred people during the Bakersfield massacre. This man is extremely dangerous. If you see him, contact the police immediately, and now back to captain freedoms workout" said a newswoman

A hand touched Penny's shoulder and she screamed

"I've been getting that a lot lately. Now who are you?" asked Gumball

"I'm Penny Fitzgerald, how'd you get in here?" asked Penny

"This is my brother's apartment, what are you doing here?" asked Gumball

"I moved in last month, they told me the last person who lived here was taken away for reeducation" said Penny

"Oh Edward, up to his old tricks again" said Gumball

Penny attempted to run but gumball kept her from leaving

"HELP, THE BUTCHER OF BAKERSFIELD IS IN MY HOUSE" shouted Penny

"That's it, feel the burn, you know you love it" said Freedom on the tv

Gumball tackled her onto her bed

"Listen, everything you heard was a lie, I was framed. I didn't kill anyone, my crew did" said Gumball

Penny kept trying to get away but Gumball held her still

"Don't hurt me" begged Penny

"Don't worry, I won't" said Gumball as he got up and rummaged through her stuff

Penny got on one of her exercise machines and continued her workout

"Money, I could use money" said Gumball as he grabbed a bunch of cash from a small bin and put in his pocket

"That money won't do you any good if you're planning to go somewhere, you don't even have a travel pass" said Penny

"But you do, and now I do" said Gumball as he took a travel pass out of Penny's pants

"Now where do you think we should go?" asked Gumball

"We?" asked Penny

"I can't let you go now that you've seen me. Now how about someplace warm, I need to work on my tan and heat up my fur. It's so cold and dark in prison" said Gumball "I got it, Hawaii"

"Why should I go with you?" asked Penny angrily

Gumball put his paw on her chest

"Because I'm going to say please" said Gumball as he sank his claws into her shell

"Ow, ow, okay I'll go with you" said Penny angrily


End file.
